Back to Anubis
by sibunagrrl13
Summary: This is the sequel to graduation and beyond. This is where Peddie and Fabina and Amfie's kids are going to school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel and you really have to read the first before you read this coz you wont get it otherwise. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Liv's pov

Dad got transferred to a new school to teach french. Its a boarding school meaning Chrissie Kate and me have to go to that school. Kate's dyed black hair whips in the summer wind as we walk up the stairs to a large 100 year old house.  
"Anubis isnt that the greek god of the sky or something." Kate says she doesnt pay attention in history.  
"No Zeus is the greek god of the sky. Anubis is the egyption god of-" I start  
"I dont need a lecture from little miss smartass." she says. I used to be the rebel in the family but then I got caught up in school work and now Kate took my place.  
We open the door and see a girl that looks about 14 with dark brown hair and tanned skin wearing one shoulder pink striped top and light blue skinny jeans with a peace neclace.  
She takes one look at us and runs off screaming "Brandon the new girls are here." Aha so Brandon goes to this school.  
Brandon comes in being pulled along by the girl saying."Heather what is it now?" Then he sees us and looks kinda shocked.  
"Hey Brandon long time no see. I wonder why." Chrissie says shes not as shy as she was when we were younger.  
"Yeah why didnt you tell me you were coming to this school." he says  
"Cause we didnt know you went here." Kate says in a snobbish voice  
"Elle the new girls are here." Heather runs off and a ginger lady walks in with her.  
"Hello I'm Rochelle but you could call me Elle." she says. I dont think she likes the idea of Kates black hair.  
"What is going on here. Heather how many times do I have to tell you not to yell." some grumpy man with a strange shaped beard says  
Then he sees us." Ahh you must be Olivia, Christina and Kate Sweet." he says "Olivia you will room with Heather and you two will share."  
Heather squeals and pulls me and my bags up to her room which is covered in posters of popstars and pink pink pink everywhere.

Heather pov

I like Olivia already she said to call her Liv. She is wearing a blue and black striped blouse with ripped jeans. Also blue sandals and a dark blue and white cuff braclet. Her sister Kate kinda scares me. She wears a black and white patterned top and balck shorts with biker boots and black nails. Chrissie is nicer from the looks of it. She wore a strapless floral casual dress and white high heel shoes her hair had blue and pink steaks in it and she carries a guitar case.  
"So whats your full name?" Liv asks me  
"Heather Michelle Lewis." I say  
"Is your mom's name Amber?" she asks  
"Yeah how did you know?" I say  
"One of my mom's friends is called Amber Lewis so I figured."  
We go down for dinner and Victor gives Liv Kate and Chrissie their uniforms.  
Elle made roast lamb for dinner. I sit next to live who is sitting next to Brandon.  
"How do you know each other?" Jake asks he also lives in the house and he is the hottest guy in the school.  
"His parents are really good friends with my parents and we've known each other since we could talk." Liv says "Whats your name?"  
"Jake. Jake Zeno." he says and winks at her and she blushes. OMG he likes her eep!  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" Kate says as though she was asking about the weather.  
"Well my girlfriend Millie broke up with me last term." he says sadly  
At Millie's name Liv Chrissie and Kate's faces turn from intrest to disgust and anger.  
"Do you know Millie?" I ask Liv  
"Yeah we had a run in with her a few years ago and lets just say it didnt go very well." she says  
(THE NEXT DAY)

Brandon pov

Liv is living in the same house as me and I think she likes Jake. This is going to be hard. I have a HUGE crush on Liv and I have to share a room with Jake. I wish I could share with Ryan considering hes my best friend. I'm sitting next to Ryan as we wait for the french teacher. He walks in and my jaw drops. Eddie no wonder the girls transferred schools.  
"Hi my names Mr Sweet and I'm you new french teacher." Eddie says "Okay now for the role." He starts calling out names and waiting for gets to my name and just mutters"Brandon Rutter he get to his girls he doesnt even bother to look up and murmer"Chrissie, Kate , Liv." And then gets on with the lessen. I can tell everyone is wondering why he skipped over a few people but they wont ask. When I go to the drama room I see Chrissie messing around with her guitar and singing a bit. She is an amazing singer. I'm suprized she hasnt been signed to a lable yet. The drama teacher Ms. Ann comes in and hears Chrissie singing and playing the guitar and she looks amazed.  
"Wow you are fantastic whats your name?" she asks  
"Christina Sweet but you can call me Chrissie and um thanks." she says looking kinda nervous  
"My niece owns a recording studio in London and I'm sure she would be glad to sign you. You have a real talent young lady." Its clear Chrissie has never been told shes so amazing before and is slightly suprized.  
"Ummm... that would be nice but my sisters god mother is a singer and she said when she comes to Liverpool on tour that she would let me sing at her concert." Chrissie says and I know exactly who shes talking about.  
"Which singer is this." Ms. Ann asks and everyone wants to know who as well.  
"Ummm... Scarlette from Twinz." she says and everyones jaws hit the floor. Scarlette and Jane are a music group called The Twinz. Even though they arnt twins but they dont need to know that. The Twinz are a really popular band in our age group. Everyone just looks at the girls amazed for the rest of the lessen.  
When I got back to Anubis and into my room I saw that Jake was looking happy too happy.  
"Hey dude why you so happy?" I ask him  
"I scored a date with your friend Liv." When he says that my heart drops.  
"Re-really." I begin to stutter again. Uh now hes gonna call me stutter rutter again like he used to.  
"Yeah stutter why do you care anyways?" I knew he would call me that.  
"I dont." is all I say before heading out to the common room to see Chrissie and Ryan talking.  
"Theres no way your related to The Twinz." he says are people really still going on about that.  
"Its true and I'm playing a song at my concert." she says  
"What song?"  
"Picture to burn by Taylor Swift." she says thats her favorite song in the world.  
"Cool my sister loves that song." he says "your a really good singer you know."  
"I've been told." she says laughing lightly. He leans in towards her but...  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I say sitting down in the couch opposite them.  
"Oh no not really." Chrissie says standing up and leaving clearly embarrassed.  
Ryan looks really pissed."Thanks a lot bro." he says sarcasticly  
"Anytime buddy anytime." I'm trying really hard not to laugh.  
He stands up and walks to his room leaving me lying on the couch laughing my head off.

* * *

**A/N:Did you like it tell me what you think and R&R tell your firends help promote this story the more reviews the more updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tell me what you think oh and outfits on profile!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Liv's pov

OMG I'm on a date with THE Jake Zeno the schools most wanted guy. For dating not coz hes a criminal I'm sure hes not. He took me to a movie and now we are at a restaurant. Heather attacked me when she found out Jake asked me out. She did a whole makeover on me. Mom told me that Amber was obsessed with fashion and clothes and stuff but this girl is crazy. She made me wear a floral blue dress with blue heels she managed to get me into heels thats a record. She gave me blue nail polish and a blue necklace so I guees she turned me into a smurf for the night. He was so romantic. When we got home he walked me up to my room and before I went in he gave me a quick peck on the lips. I opened the door looking lovestruck and Heather pounces on me so I guess if I want to sleep toinght I probably have to tell her everything in detail. The next morning when i go down for breakfast Jake sits next to me and I swear Chrissie and Ryan are secretly dating. Brandon looks kinda sad. I wonder why. Kates just her usual snobby, I'd dont give a crap bout anything, dont touch unless you want a puch in the face self. Caleb the other guy that lives in the house sits next to Kate and she moves away and he laughs and shakes his head. I can tell she likes him but she doesn't show it. Jake walks with me to class. Hes holding my hand and as we walk to our lockers I see Millie. God she looks like Renee. Our 'run in' with her was 10 years ago but I still remember what she looks like. I smile at her innocently. She looks disgusted. Not so ugly now am I Millie. Brandon accidentally runs into Jake and Jake looks pissed.  
"Oh s-sorry." Brandon stutters hes so cute when he does that. No I cant think like that.  
"Shut it stutter." Jake says "Jake be nice hes my friend." I say "Not any more you'll be hanging out with my friends k babe." he puts his arm around me and walks away I look back and Brandon and mouth"Sorry." he scoffs and walks away. Great now I feel bad. I'm sitting with Jake in french. As dad calls the roll he calls Jake at the end and pause and says"Jake Zeno." he looks at me sitting with him and look at him like does it matter what his name is. After class he calls me over to him.  
"Yeah dad." I ask knowing its a bout Jake "About that guy you were sitting next to in class." he says "What about him?"  
"Are you two going out?"  
"Yea."  
"Dont!"  
"Why not."  
"I dont like him."  
"I'm still going out with him."  
"No your not!"  
"You dont control me. Why dont you like him?"  
"You dont need to know."  
I walk out of the room and going back to Anubis coz all the classes are finished for the day and tomorrow is Saturday.  
I walk into Chrissie room coz I want to talk to Chrissie and I do find her in there but she wont be talking anytime soon. Shes a little to occupied with Ryan.  
"I knew you two were secretly dating." Isay and they break apart. I'm smileing like a mad person but oh well.  
"Hey Livhow it going." Chrissie says "No way are you changing the subject Chrissie. Spill."  
"Well last night we almost kissed but Brandon interupted us." Ryan says  
"And today you interupted us so tomorrow we are going to the movies ALONE!" Chrissie says. I find this really funny for some reason so I go to my room to tell Heather the news.

Chrissie's pov

I'm getting ready for my date with Ryan. I'm wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress high heels. I have on my guitar necklace which I wear everyday. I walk down the stairs and see Ryan staring at me.  
"Are we going or are you just going to stare at me all night." I say and he wakes up.  
"Right sorry." he says leading me outside and to the cab.  
He bought tickets to a horror movie and every time someones head gets chopped off I cuddle up to him. I ate the whole of the large popcorn we bought. But it was I got home and went and just flopped down on my bed.  
"Why are you so happy?" says a grumpy Kate  
"Oh no reason." I say dreamily  
"Is it Ryan what is with you two?"  
"We are going out whats with you and Caleb?"  
"Nothing. Why did he say something?" wow she looks pretty anxious  
"Aha! I new you like him."  
"Ha yeah right!" We hear a distinct...  
"It's ten o clock. You have 5 minutes precisly to be in bed and then I want to hear a pin drop."  
Cant that freak think of anything else to say I mean hes like 100 years old by the looks.


	3. Cheat

**Hi I'm back sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up my friend kept calling me and begging me to come to her house. R&R oh and who are you rooting for Liv and Brandon, Caleb and Kate, Chrissie and Ryan what about Jake tell me. Have any couple names Heather could give them.**

* * *

Brandon pov

Ryan came up to me while I was putting books into my locker.

"Um Brandon can I show you something?" he says

"Okay sure what is it?" I ask.

He signals for me to follow him and he leads me to the end of a corridor and to see Jake and Millie kissing like Livs boyfriend kissing her worst enemy. This is going to be good. I went to the library to see my parents who work as librarians.

"Hey dad?" I say

"Hi son what's up?"

"Umm I might have just seen Liv's boyfriend kissing Millie Wight." I say

"Millie Wight? You mean Renee's daughter?"

"Yep what do I do? I really like Liv and I like seeing her happy but she has to know right?"

"If you like you'll tell and when she needs a shoulder to cry on" he taps my shoulder "There's your shoulder!"

"Thanks dad," I say before exiting.

Liv pov

Brandon says he wants to show me something I don't know what it is. His hands are on my eyes and he's leading me somewhere.

"Surprise." he says before taking his hands off my eyes.

I look around and spot Jake and Millie wait Millie and they're kissing. I walk upto Jake just as they break apart and slap him in the face.

"Ow jeez babe what was that for?" Jake says touching his soon to be bruised face

"Dont babe me two timer." I say

"I wasnt cheating on you we only got back together today and I was going to break up with anyway."

I run back to the house and I know that Brandon was following me but I dont care. It's the end of class anyway. I run up to my room and cry.

Brandon meets me there a few minutes later and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me in a comforting way. I look at him with teary eyes.

"And to think I actually liked him." I say

"He was just a lying good for nothing jerk. He doesnt deserve someone as great as you." he says making me smile. He is the best friend I could ever have. But would he be more than just my friend if I liked him ,but I think I do. Taking me by surprise he kisses me a long slow passionatre kiss. But I like it a lot. Hes a better kisser than Jake I'll give you that. We hear a "Awwwww..." which I thought came from Heather but it was Chrissie. We break apart and laugh thats when Chrissie notices I've been crying.

"What happened?" she asks

"Jake was kissing Millie." I say

"Uh that jerk."

"Thats what I said." Brandon says

"No you said he was a lying good for nothing jerk." I say

"Same thing." he says. Chrissie changes the subject just cause she wants to know.

"So. Are you two like together or what?"

"Yeah I guess so." I say and Brandon smiles.

I never realised but I think I love him.

* * *

**What do you think TELLL MEEEEE PLEASE PLEASE! I take prompts so yeah. PHANX!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey girls and boys sorry i havent updated in AGES but I have had lots of school work to do and we have a 3 day weekend so i thought that I would update so i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Chrissie pov

Liv seems a lot happier now and her and Brandon arnt even going out yet. The first term flew by so quickly. Yep right now its two days before summer vacation. My family is staying with Brandon's and I cant wait to see his little sister Gracie again. She is adorable. I'm pacing my things with Kate and shes sulky and gothic as always. Heather runs into our room hyped up as per usual.

"Guess whos coming with you on summer vaction?" she almost screams.

"Oh my god Heather seriously!" I yell back and she nods her dark hair floating around her face. So we get to go on vaction with Brandon and Heather's family.

Liv pov

We are driving to the beach house we are staying in for the summer. I'm sitting next to Brandon, who I call Brad for short, and dads driving. Mom took the other car with the other girls. The drive is so long, i rest my head on Brad's shoulder and fall asleep.

"Wake up we're here." Brad whispers in my ear.

"Hhmmm..." I say waking up. He hops out of the car after me and we grab our bags heading for the beach house. Well I could say beachside mansion coz its HUGE!

"Wow," I mutter walking in the gigantic house.

"It's pretty big huh?" dad says

"Yeah its huge." I comment as we go inside to unpack.

**4 hours later**

Fabian pov

We are sitting around the campfire just laughing and recalling old Anubis house memories.

"Do you remember Senkhara?" Trixie asks and our faces fall.

"Oh yeah I remember that, as annoying and scary it was I miss the old days." I say

"What do you mean?" Amber asks

"You know, Sibuna?" I say putting my hand over my eye.

"Sibuna!" the rest of them chant, well except Eddie who looked a little confused.

"Welcome to the club." Amber said sitting up straighter.

Patricia smiled and showed him how to do the hand thing.

"Do you think that ,now our kids are going to Anubis, that they will find any of the things we left behind?" Nina inquired.

"Who knows maybe one of them is the chosen one." Alfie joked

"It's most likely to be one of _Eddie and Patricia's kids_." I state.

"Why?" Amber asks and I chuckle, she always wanted to be the chosen one, or special.

"Because they have 3 girls we have one and you have one so therefore they have a bigger chance and Eddie's the osirion."

"Oh yeah, but it could still be Heather." we laugh at our friends silliness.

We laugh and joke around for a while untill Brandon comes up to us in a rush panting as Chrissie and Grace appear beside him.

"Brandon whats wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?" Patricia asks suspiciously.

"It's Liv," he says trying to regain his breath.

"What about her?" Eddie asks a worried look in his eyes.

"Shes, shes gone missing!"

* * *

**Cliffy I know but I will most likely update more often then not now coz its almost the holidays so I will be writing again.**

**Hope you liked it and I will be starting a new story soon tehe I NEED OC's**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Good or bad:**

**Background:**

**How they help or try to hurt new Anubis kids:**

**Thank you and I'll see you next time and I DONT OWN HOA OKAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie pov "she's missing," Bradley panted obviously tired from running. "What?" I yelled, anger and worry rushed through me. "Eddie stay calm I am sure she will be okay," Patricia said and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We need to go look for her, don't we?" Fabian suggests. We all head out, Patricia and I, Fabian and Nina, Brandon went with Chrissie and Kate. My baby girl has gone missing, what do I do now? Brandon pov "Hurry up Kate!" I yell running faster. "Liv! LIV ARE YOU THERE?!" Chrissie screams in hope of a response. "I don't see why we have to look for her, she got herself lost she find her way back." Kate whines at us. "She is your sister can't you show just a little consideration for someone other than yourself for just a few minutes?" I say to her really loudly. I hear something, a voice, it's slightly echo-ish. If that's a word. Probably not. She's not far. It says. I run faster and I can hear Chrissie calling my name behind me but I don't slow down. The voices lead me to a place. I see a small girls body curled up about 50 meters away. Liv pov "Liv? Is that-" I hear a familiar voice from not far away. "B-Bran-Brandon," I stutter in a week voice. "Yeah Livvy it's me." "I Uh- he hurt me." I pull my hand away from my stomach and show him the cut deep, deep into my stomach. My hand is covered in blood as well. "Oh god, um, shit, huh. EDDIE!" he bellows. "I'm tired Brandon," I say in a sleepy voice. "No Liv don't goto sleep, umm Chrissie go find your dad and tell him to meet us back at the house." Brandon picks me up bridal style and carries me. "Brandon," I say softly. "No no no no, stay with me Livvy okay. Don't go to sleep." I nod and try my best to stay awake. Chrissie pov "Dad! DAD WE FOUND HER!" I yell. "Chris? Is that you?" I hear him reply. "Yeah," he runs up to me. "Where is she?" he asks in a panicked voice. "Brandon is bringing her back to the beach house, yeah!" Brandon pov I laid Olivia down on the couch when I got back to the house. I see Eddie, Patricia, mum and dad run up to the house and open the door. "Oh no!" Patricia gasps. Eddie knelt beside her, "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he said in a soothing voice. "It hurts," she said sleepily. "Who was it?" "R-R-" her eyes flutter closed and she falls asleep. "Well you got three guesses who," Nina says. "Renee!" Patricia says. "That's right Patricia, guess whose back!" a familiar girls voice said behind us. I turned to see... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I update YAY! You are all happy now. I am getting a lot of good feedback from everyone that reads and for those that do I hope you read Graduation and Beyond before you read this keeping in mind that this is the sequel.**

**Thank you keep reading and keep reviewing! :D**

* * *

Nina pov

"Renee, what are you doing here?" Eddie yelled.

"Just taking care of a lose end," she said calmly, pulling a knife out of her pocket.

She focused her eyes on Liv and I looked at Liv then back to her.

"You did this?" Brandon asked, shooting daggers at her.

"Awww, is the little boy sad he couldn't look save his lady friend." Renee chuckled.

Brandon slouched and his face dropped.

"Why don't you just leave us alone." Fabian asked.  
"Because I am not leaving until I get what I want. And I want revenge on you," she pointed to Patricia, "and I'm not leaving unless you," she pointed to Eddie, "come with me." she smiled and winked at Eddie.

"How about, no." Eddie said.

"Fine, but I'll be back for you," she walked out and I let out a sigh of relief.

Brandon was sitting on the other couch with a defeated look in his eye. I walked over to him and sat down on the couch.

"You okay son?" I asked him and he sighed.

"She's right, I couldn't protect her."

"Don't listen to Renee she is just mean and nasty okay!"

"But I still wasn't there to help her, I'm such a terrible boyfriend."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am." he groaned.

"You found her, imagine if you hadn't found her until like an hour later."

"Then she'd probably be dead by now."

"Exactly, wait how did you find her so easily?"

"I had a feeling."

I froze, he had a feeling. "You had a feeling?"

"Well it was more like someone telling me where to go, and now you think I'm crazy."

"No just, EDDIE!" I bellowed.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can I talk to you privately?"

I got up and Eddie and I went to the kitchen where no could hear us.

"I think Brandon's the osirion," I whispered.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Because I asked him how he found Liv and he said he had a feeling that was like someone telling him where to go."

His eyes widened. I nodded. We need to tell the others.

Fabian was talking to the ambulance and Patricia and Amber were cleaning up some of the blood.

The ambulance came and took Liv to the hospital and Fabian drove the rest of us there.

I just hope that Liv is ok.


End file.
